


come and rest your bones with me

by Delenaley



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Muke aren't even in this I'm sorry, and I use too much italics stfu, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/Delenaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is better than waking up next to the person you're in love with.</p><p>(or a Cashton morning routine drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calumhoodsgloriousnudes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumhoodsgloriousnudes/gifts).



> This is the result of listening too much Maroon 5, specifically the Songs About Jane album. I don't know what it's like to be in love but I like the idea of it, and this is a part of my thoughts that I messed with and made it into one of my ships. Title from Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.
> 
> English isn't my native language, I'm sorry for any mistakes. And I do not own 5SOS, this is all purely fiction.
> 
> For Tess, as always.

People say there are things better than this.

Better than a clear day where the sun is back on it's throne, the weather is coping perfectly well and Ashton waking up with Calum clinging onto his torso like a koala. 

His first thought was: _how can anyone think there's anything better than this?_

Ashton loves Calum, _God,_ he does. 

Now thinking back to it, he doesn't even know how he managed to survive without having Calum by his side all his life. 

Back then, he was only another guy at the street, made up a beating heart and set of bones, a fake colgate smile to please any eyes who passes by every now and then. But now, he's made of accelerated heartbeats with a grin he wouldn't even know was there until his cheeks finally hurt, he's never felt so complete. 

He's in love. 

Ashton's in love with _Calum._

And he doesn't want to be in love with anybody else, only Calum, always.

Calum stirred awake, stretching his arm and letting out a yawn. Ashton stared at him with a small fond smile, unmoving. 

God, this boy. He even makes the simplest gestures that everybody does worth gold when he does it.

Calum dropped back next to Ashton, facing him with a similar dumb grin. 

"Hi," he breathes. 

It's awful, his breath, but so does Ashton's probably. They're both awful, with a crown of messy hair on top of both their heads and morning breaths. But their legs are tangled under the blanket, and heck, Ashton doesn't even know which leg is his, but: _how is anything better than this?_

"Hey," Ashton replies, leaning forward, pressing his lip to Calum's and he feels like he belongs, he feels home.

This is how it's like every morning and Ashton wouldn't want it any other way because nothing is better than this. Absolutely nothing.

How is anything better than having someone who makes you feel like everything bad in this world is fixed whenever you're around them? How is anything better than knowing that you have someone to be there for you no matter what, and having absolutely no doubts about it all? How is anything better than waking up to the person you look forward to spending the day with? 

How is anything better than being in love?

Ashton thinks: _nothing is better than being in love._


End file.
